


The Heroes Journey: Epilogue

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Mention of Vomit, But Dean's, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester vs. Bacon Cheeseburger, Dean doesn't win, Farting, Gassy dean, Helpful Sam Winchester, I added Wincest so it isn't totally cannon, Lactose Intolerance, M/M, Post-Episode The Heroes Journey, Sick Dean Winchester, Sort of? - Freeform, What a great tag to end on... :/, Why is there no tag for just cuddling????, coda-ish, is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean forgot about his new condition and suffers the consequences. Sammy does what he can to help out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Heroes Journey: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, come on! You guys had to know that I would write something for this. It's lactose intolerant Dean! How could I not?! 
> 
> In other words, after seeing deliciously (Hey, don't judge. You're reading this after all.) pukey lactose intolerant Dean (canon, y'all, it's officially canon!) in last Thursday's episode, I was inspired to add an additional scene. Because you and I both know, Dean Winchester would not give up his beloved bacon cheeseburgers without a fight.

When Sam opened the door to their motel room, he frowned. The lights were off and there was no sign of Dean. Had it been last week, he wouldn’t have worried because Dean took off by himself on a pretty regular basis. Sometimes he enjoyed taking a longer route back after going out for a bite to eat or chose to stop by a liquor store for a fill-up. But now that their luck had turned to shit, Sam's mind immediately started conjuring up images of Dean drowned in the bathtub or stranded on the side of the road. 

“Dean? You here?” He called out, taking a hesitant step inside. Of course, he tripped on the threshold... almost sending the stack of heavy books in his hands flying. 

A groan came from the bathroom. So, once Sam had regained his balance, he set his research on the small table near the window and headed toward it. The door was shut, but not latched. Sam pushed it open before entering. 

“ _Uhhhh... just kill me… ”_

“... Dean?” Sam kept his eyes on the floor to ensure he wouldn’t fall as he made his way over to his brother. He had barely settled his hand on Dean’s shoulder when the other man suddenly hunched forward over the toilet bowl. Sam cringed.

When Dean's stomach finally decided it was empty, he raised his head. He breathed heavily as vomit dripped off his chin.

Sam hastily grabbed the roll of toilet paper, tore some off, and handed it to his brother. “Here.” 

“Ugh, thanks.”

Dean used the proferred tissue to wipe off his chin then tossed it into the bowl. He burped against his fist, closed his eyes. After flushing the toilet, Dean sat back against the wall with his knees pulled up and head ducked into his chest. Grimacing, he belched again. 

“You good?” Sam asked, carding his fingers through his brother’s hair. 

The buildup of gas inside the elder Winchester’s belly made him wince, but instead of telling Sam, he simply nodded and accepted his hand. Sam. Dean walked over to the sink, grabbed his toothbrush. Sam cleaned sticky fingerprints off of the toilet seat before closing the lid so he could sit. 

He waited until Dean was done cleaning up then followed him into the bedroom.

When Dean curled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his bloated belly, Sam had to ask, “Are you sick?” 

His brother sighed heavily, wincing as the pressure in his stomach shifted slightly. “I hate him so much, Sammy.” 

Sam frowned as he removed his jeans and jacket. He crawled onto the bed behind his brother. “Who?” 

Dean burped. “Chuck.” 

Slowly starting to put the pieces together, Sam hugged his brother close, petting his hair. Dean moaned before a quiet gurgling sound interrupted their conversation. 

It clicked. Sam sighed, “Oh, Dean…” 

“This sucks, Sammy.” 

“I know it does. Just try to relax. Tensing your muscles isn’t going to help.” 

Dean glared at him over his shoulder. “What do you think I’m trying to do?” Sam rolled his eyes. 

Although the younger Winchesterhad never experience lactose intolerance himself, he _had_ read up on it once they figured out what had made Dean so violently ill at the warehouse.

His research had mentioned that one of the most common symptoms of too much dairy was painful bloating due to gas build-up. He'd also learned that his brother's intense nausea wasn’t as common-- unless the intolerant party ingested too much in one sitting (for instance, eating seven of Bess’s grilled cheese sandwiches in a little under an hour).

“I think we need to stop by the store and grab some Lactaid before we leave," he said, "I hate seeing you like this.” 

Another gas pain made Dean whimper as he clutched at the polyester comforter, “ _Oh, fuck... make it stop…”_

Sam’s heart broke for his brother. Luckily, his own cold had dissipated pretty quickly after Bess’s cayenne pepper remedy, but if they didn’t figure out a way to fix their luck, Dean would have to live with this for the rest of his life.

Sam made up his mind. If there was a way to help ease Dean’s suffering, he was going to try. 

Sliding his hands down over Dean’s rounded belly, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

Dean grumbled, tried to shove his hands away. “Sammy… stop. I’m not in the mood, right now.” 

Sam ignored him. He used his fingers to press lightly on his brother's distended flesh until he felt the large gas bubble shift under his hand. He got to work unzipping Dean’s jeans so he could slide them off. 

Dean was starting to get annoyed. He batted at his hands. “Sam, seriously. Cut it out.” 

Once Sam had removed his brother’s pants, he sat back against the headboard and coaxed Dean to move between his outstretched legs. Curious, Dean obliged. Sam slipped one hand underneath his black tee-shirt. 

“Alright, lean back against me and spread your knees.” 

Dean was instantly suspicious. “What? Why?”

“I learned a trick online that I think might help. Now, c’ mere... place your feet flat on the bed.” 

Grumbling, Dean rolled over and wiggled until he was reclining with his head on his brother’s chest. “Now what?” 

Sam smiled. “Now, relax...” 

As if he hadn't already tried that! Dean huffed, “Sam--” 

“Just close your eyes, Dean. Focus on breathing nice and slow.” 

Dean did as he was told though he muttered under his breath, “ _... this is ridiculous. ‘Just breathe’ he says. Easy for him! He’s not about to explode…”_

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his hands around Dean’s shins. He pulled Dean's legs toward his chest. “You aren’t going to explode. It’s just gas. Once you release it, you’ll feel better.” 

Suddenly realizing what his brother was planning to do, Dean balked and tried to sit up. Sam held him firmly in place. 

“You’re-- you-- _all of this_ is just to make me fart?!” 

“No, it’s to help you relieve the built-up gas in your abdomen caused by the lactose.” 

Dean raised his eyebrow, crossed his arms. “... yeah. That’s farting.” 

Sam sighed, shook his head. “Will you just shut up and let me help you?” 

Not willing to admit that he felt desperate enough to try anything, Dean groused aloud, “Ugh, fine! But if you ever tell anyone we did this, I’ll kill you. Got it?” 

“Yup. Now, lie back and bring your knees to your chest.” 

Once Dean followed his instructions, it didn’t take long. At first, his flatulence was loud and sudden, but after a few minutes, it changed into a gag-inducing stream of noxious fumes that had Sam pulling his tee-shirt up over his nose. 

As much as Dean loathed the outcome, Sammy was right, he did feel better after letting go. However, now that the room was filled with his disgusting wind, he was ready to crawl under the covers and die of embarrassment.

It was one thing to open a can o' cheddar while stuck in the car for hours on end or rip one after waking up but it was a whole nother ball game to allow his brother to assist him with his new, err... _situation_.

Sam noticed how quiet he'd gotten. “Dean, hey. Look at me.” 

Dean decidedly looked anywhere but at Sam. He could feel the heat coloring his cheeks, knew that if he looked up at his brother, Sam would offer only kind words and understanding. _Thanks, but no, thanks, Sammy._

He rolled over and busied himself with fluffing the flat pillow, crossed his arms over his chest. 

There was a heavy sigh behind him before his little brother's warm body tucked in against his. Large, strong arms wrapped around him. Sammy rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“We’re going to figure this out, Dean.

"Whether Garth’s tip pans out and we get our luck back or we have to modify your diet a little and I have to keep my eyes on the ground whenever I walk, in the end, we _will_ figure it out. Okay?" He waited until Dean nodded before continuing.

"You’re still _you_ , Dean.

"Still my big brother-- still the guy who drinks too much and likes loud music and drives like a maniac when someone he cares about is in trouble. So what if Chuck took away our ‘hero’ status? As long as we’ve got each other, we’ll be okay.” 

Dean was silent for such a long time Sam assumed he had fallen asleep. He was almost asleep himself. Who knew hunting could be so _exhausting_? Or that ‘normal’ people couldn’t survive on three hours of sleep a night-- Or _how about_ the fact that lumpy beds do _not_ agree with sore muscles...

But then he heard Dean mumble under his breath.

 _“Pssh…_ I _don’t drive like a maniac,_ you _drive like a maniac…_ maniac _.”_

He paused then lifted their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss the back of Sam's hand.

“You’re right, Sammy. You and me-- _that’s_ what matters. We can handle the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, "can o' cheddar" is an actual euphemism for "fart". If you're interested in seeing the other 301 giggle-inducing options, check out the full list here: https://funfarting.weebly.com/fart-nicknames.html


End file.
